Un lugar llamado Hell
by Dani Andrade
Summary: ¡Bienvenidos a Hell! Un lugar en donde abundan los no triángulos,pentágonos amorosos,no hay felicidad solo cruda realidad, esta es la historia de 8 chicos intentando encontrarse a sí mismos, claro no sin cometer miles de estupideces antes..


**Un lugar llamado Hell…**

**Sinopsis: **¡Bienvenidos a Hell! Un lugar en donde abundan los no triángulos, pentágonos amorosos, todos se odian y todos se aman, no hay secretos, no hay felicidad solo cruda realidad, esta es la historia de 8 chicos intentando encontrarse a sí mismos, claro no sin cometer mil estupideces antes….

**Advertencia: **Los personajes de esta historia tienden a usar lenguaje un poco fino es decir malas palabras, así que si eres sensible y todavía te chupas el dedo o simplemente tienes menos de 8 años en edad mental es mejor que no lo leas, no habrá tantas situaciones para adultos así que de eso no se preocupen.

**Disclaimer: **Realmente no sé porque escribo esto, solo sé que lo escribo para decir que esta historia es autoría de Daniela Andrade Quintana tenía que poner mi nombre en algún lado así que no se la roben, ni la copien ya todos saben que Twilight no es mio L….

**Review=Preview:** Vi esto en unas historias que estaba leyendo y dije va no es tan mala idea. Si ustedes me dejan un review yo les mando un adelanto y les respondo sus dudas con mucho gusto, por PM o me mandan su correo o fb y yo se los mando… No los entretengo mas disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Todos (Un mundo lleno de caos)<strong>

"_Todos queremos a alguien que no nos quiere"_

_El amor… es la palabra universal, con tantos significados pero realmente no se puede explicar simplemente lo sientes, es una porquería porque no lo puedes controlar, es una de esas cosas que están fuera de tu alcance._

_Es una de esas cosas imposibles de manipular, claro se puede fingir y negar ¡Alabado sea eso! Pero hay veces que mueres por sentirlo, quieres sentirlo pero simplemente no está ahí._

_Por eso el amor es un sentimiento, por eso a veces duele tanto, por eso a veces te sientes morir._

_Es único, es algo pequeño que hace la vida grande, es lo que hace que te aferres a la vida._

_Porque quieras o no es la razón de vivir._

**Bella**

"_Te tuve y no tuve que soñarte, estabas ahí conmigo"_

-¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?- dije mirándome al espejo, mirando a la chica patética que estaba frente a mí, con el maquillaje corrido, la cara hinchada y mirada derrotada.

Una cosa es ser tonta, otra es ser ingenua, pero yo fui estúpida simplemente estúpida, "Yo creí que él me quería" me gustaría pensar eso, lo peor del caso es que yo siempre supe que él no era para mí, ni yo era para él, pero es hermoso tener expectativas, haber creído por un momento que él me quería, que le importaba.

Pero ahora me doy cuenta de mí estupidez y mirándome al espejo me doy cuenta que soy la única culpable de esto, haberlo querido cuando él es una bomba atómica, haberlo querido cuando él es destrucción para cualquiera.

Pero en noche como esta recuerdo los buenos momentos cuando lo tuve, cuando él estuvo conmigo porque yo te tuve cariño, y no tuve que soñarlo como cuando lo hago por las noches, porque él estaba conmigo estrechándome en sus brazos haciéndome sentir especial, aunque solo fuera una diversión para él, esto duele pero de algún modo sabia que sucedería tarde o temprano.

¡Joder! Esto es más difícil de lo que creía, tenía un sueño, tenía expectativas en el futuro, un futuro con él, pero ahora el futuro me parece tan lejano con esta navaja en mi mano…

Yo solo quiero que el dolor termine….

**Edward**

"_Todos quieren ser como yo, menos yo"_

Me mire en el espejo, pero la persona que vi no se parecía nada a mí, tenía la frente sudorosa, una mirada lujuriosa y una sonrisa torcida, no era yo era la persona en la que me había convertido.

Miro al espejo y veo a un patán, veo a un cerdo egoísta, veo a un estúpido, bajo la mirada, y una lágrima amenaza con salir, llorar es para maricas y mujeres, llorar es signo de debilidad, llorar es todo lo que necesito en este momento.

Levanto la cabeza y veo a un chico con mirada vacía, ese soy yo, estoy perdido soy un barco a la deriva, soy un monstruo, me miro bien tomo aire y lo suelto lentamente.

Me despeino el cabello y vuelvo a mirar al espejo, guiño un ojo y sonrío de nuevo. Salgo del baño y veo a una de mis "amigas" en mi cama, soy un infeliz desgraciado, pero todos los hombres se mueren por ser como yo, todos quisieran ser mis amigos, no hay nadie en este planeta que no me idolatre, todos quieren ser como yo, menos yo…

Ella me dice "Cariño ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? he estado muy sola sin ti" yo solo sonrío y le beso el cuello, soy un bastardo, pero eso no me importa realmente. Porque aunque sé que ella me ama con locura, yo solamente la quiero, es triste pero es así, ella solo es un juguete de mi mente retorcida y como cualquier juguete es reutilizable.

**Jasper**

"_Soy el pegamento de su alma herida pero no soy su sueño"_

La abrazo en mis sueños, porque aunque no lo vea se que está sufriendo, pidiendo que se calme, pidiendo al cielo o al mismísimo Dios si es que esta ahí que deje de sufrir, pido que deje de llorar por ese idiota, pido paciencia porque si me da fuerzas matare al tipo que le hizo esto.

Esto es tan malditamente Disney, esto es mierda, lo he intentado, ella lo ha intentado, pero simplemente ella no me quiere tanto como yo la quiero a ella, esto es injusto.

Me pregunto si en mi vida pasada fui el asesino de la mamá de Bambi o algo parecido, porque el destino me pega duro, yo soy el pañuelo desechable, yo soy los residuos, yo soy el pegamento de su alma herida, yo soy su consuelo, pero no soy su sueño, mucho menos su anhelo, y peor su amor.

Es aquel bastardo que la rompe en pedazos, que la arruina cada que la mira, que la rompe con solo sonreírle, que la enamora con cada mirada, soy el espectador de su destrucción, no soy ningún jodido caballero de armadura brillante, no soy su príncipe azul o de ningún color.

Soy su mejor amigo, soy su apoyo, soy su soporte, pero no su razón de vivir y eso apesta.

Me gustaría que ella pensara en mi alguna vez, pero sé que no lo hace sé que soy un masoquista, sé que soy un marica, se que en cuanto se recupere volverá con el maldito y me dejara a mi suerte.

Sé que soy el mejor amigo y eso nunca cambiara…

**Alice**

"_Una cosa es rebeldía y otra es estupidez"_

Me miro en el espejo, pero lo único que veo es lo que los demás quieren que sea, veo a la chica perfecta, veo a una geek, y sinceramente la odio, ella es falsa y es hipócrita.

Tomo mis lentes y los parto por la mitad, no los necesitare mas mi nueva yo, o bueno mi yo verdadera está segura de eso, no puedo evitar sentir la liberación de las cadenas, no puedo evitar sentirme libre y feliz.

Tomo un mechón de mis cabellos castaños y tomo unas tijeras, pero al acercarlas a mi cabeza ya no parece una buena idea tengo una mejor, así que salgo del baño y me dirijo al cajón de "cosas que quiero hacer pero no me he atrevido" un nombre bastante largo, tal vez lo cambie, o tal vez no.

Tomo el tinte, y leo cuidadosamente las instrucciones, una cosa es rebeldía y otra estupidez, me miro al espejo de nuevo y veo a la chica que hace mucho no veía, yo.

Sonrió segura de lo siguiente que hare, me pongo los guantes y hecho un poco de mezcla del tinte, cuando termino de aplicarlo, espero lo indicado en la caja y me lo enjuago.

Miro a mi nuevo yo en el espejo y veo mi cabello solo en algunas partes luce azul, porque el objetivo no era parecer un jodido Avatar, sé que es extraño, pero todo lo bueno es diferente, y tomo de la caja de nombre largo el maquillaje negro y pongo manos a la obra, al terminar pinto mis labios de un rojo "mírame a fuerzas"

Y sonrío y me guiño un ojo, siempre me había preguntado porque lo hacia mi hermano, pero ahora estoy segura que es porque parecer extraño a los ojos de los demás es lo mejor que te puede suceder porque así dejaran de fastidiarte, hago una sonrisa torcida en el espejo y me sorprendo de que me salga natural, creo que estoy destinada a ser yo.

**Jacob**

"_Ya no sé quién soy, solo sé que no quiero ser yo"_

Golpeo el vidrio del espejo con mi puño rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, mi mano sangra, miles de pedazos están cayendo y chocando contra el suelo, quiero ser normal, me gustaría ser normal.

La sangre fluye a través de la herida, mi cerebro esta tan saturado que no siento dolor, estoy entumecido, me muero del miedo, no quiero ser diferente, quiero ser como todos los demás.

Rio por lo cliché que es esta situación él coreback estrella, él más popular de todo el maldito lugar, y adivinen que él mas marica de todos, rio mientras miro mi mano ponerse más roja a cada instante, creo que si no paro la hemorragia me desmayare tarde o temprano.

Me miro en los pedazos que están en el suelo, y solo veo a un chico patético, con los ojos hinchados que llora como niña y no puedo evitar deprimirme por ser como soy, y después con la planta de mi tenis aplasto los restos del espejo.

Porque en este momento, ya no sé quién soy, solo sé que no quiero ser yo, no quiero sentir lo que siento en este momento, no quiero desear a un hombre y asquearme de una mujer para ser precisos, quiero querer una zorra, quiero ser normal...

Quiero muchas cosas, pero sobre todo quiero poder dejar de querer cambiar, aceptarme como soy por más gay que eso suene y sea.

Me limpio las lagrimas y respiro hondo, nadie nunca me vera llorar, y veo mi mano, creo que eso necesitara puntos, así que salgo con una sonrisa falsa en los labios y muriendo por dentro.

**Nessie**

"_Ella está atrapada en una burbuja que amenaza con reventarse"_

Nessie se mira al espejo con rabia y odio, mira su rubio y sedoso cabello sabiendo que es artificial como todo lo demás, mira sus ojos marrones, mira sus dientes perfectamente blanqueados, mira su bronceado, mira su enorme figura…

Porque ella no es solo gorda, es un elefante, ella lo sabe, sabe que nadie ve debajo de su inmensa montaña de grasa, se mira y no siente más que verdadero odio contra sí misma.

Ella es excesivamente gorda, por eso va al váter y vomita no ha comido pero vomita de todas formas, ya no vomita por necesidad, ahora lo hace por el simple placer de hacerlo, se limpia los labios con la manga y vuelve a mirarse, ella es patética, ella es horrible, nadie puede quererla, ella es una perdedora.

Pero ella es Reneesme, Nessie para todos sus amigos si así se puede llamar a la bola de idiotas con los que pasa el rato. No puede creer que Jasper no se fije en ella, de seguro es porque ella es gorda, como una vaca o peor.

Ella está atrapada en una burbuja, que amenaza con reventarse, ya no solo es la anorexia ni la bulimia, ahora es su noviazgo falso, porque es tradición que el coreback y la animadora líder tonteen pero digamos que Jacob gusta de comer plátanos y ella no lo culpa, quien quisiera estar con alguien de su tamaño.

Ahora se mira al espejo, pensando en Jasper, en lo dulce que es él, en lo comprensivo y tierno que se comporta y le gustaría que aquel chico de palabras sensibles la mirara como mira a Bella, le gustaría por un día ser su inspiración, le gustaría que aquel chico la mirara con la pasión que mira a la otra chica, pero sabe que nunca será así porque ella es imperfecta, y ser perfecta es una necesidad en estos tiempos, termina de maquillarse, sale como si nada hubiera pasado en aquel baño.

Sus lame traseros la siguen esperando poder decirle lo linda que se ve hoy, y Nessie no lo siente pero le gusta que se lo digan porque tal vez algún día lo pueda llegar creer.

**Rose**

"_Una cosa es pensarlo, otra es serlo y ella estaba más cerca de serlo"_

Su corazón estaba acelerado, estaba a punto de llegar al clímax así que comienza a moverse más rápido, hasta que llega al tan deseado punto, cuando él también lo alcanza se echa a un lado de la cama y rueda para bajarse, Edward la toma de la muñeca intentando evitar que se fuera.

Estaba cansada de esa mierda, sabía que Edward no la quería que solo la usaba ella lo sabía y en cierto punto ella lo usaba también así que no se sentía ofendida, solo molesta porque aquel chico prepotente no sabía que significaba la frase "Tengo que irme".

Realmente ella era una zorra, algunas personas la catalogarían peor, acostarse con el príncipe azul de tu mejor amiga no es para menos, pero que puede decir ella se aburre y Edward está lleno de diversión por así decirlo.

Cada que él la besa ella piensa en Jacob, piensa en sus brazos fuertes, si serán tan cómodos como aparentan ser, piensa en sus gruesos labios, si sabrán tan bien como lucen, piensa en los momentos que pasa con él en los cuales él no la juzga hasta parece entenderla.

Parece entender que ella es diferente, que a ella le gusta divertirse tanto como a los chicos, parece que Jacob no le encuentra nada malo, tal vez sea que Jacob es el único chico de todo el colegio que no ha pasado por sus bragas, tal vez sea que Jacob es el único chico que no la mira como un juguete sexual, tal vez sea que Jacob no la ve como la zorra que realmente es.

Ella enciende un cigarro mientras se viste, Edward la mira fastidiado y se voltea, ella piensa en lo inmaduro que él es y lo jodida que debe de estar su mente si lo busca de vez en cuando, ella le dice buenas noches y sale por la ventana, bajando cuidadosamente por el árbol, sintiéndose como una… mujer sucia. Una cosa es pensarlo, otra es serlo y ella estaba más cerca de serlo.

Sigue caminando sintiéndose una basura y llegando a la conclusión de que realmente lo es.

**Emmett**

"_Él será su perdición, pero también su salvación"_

Él estaba tan drogado y ebrio que una persona común ya estaría muerta con semejantes dosis, pero él adicto proclamado, estaba volando alto, vodka + coca= paraíso.

La sensación de euforia casi se podía comparar con las jodidas mariposas -por mas gay que eso suene- que siente cuando ve a Nessie, ella es genial, ella es perfecta para él, pero él no es lo que ella necesita y/o quiere ambos lo saben y por más que le duela a él, no es la mejor influencia del mundo.

Ella tiene una rara fijación por Ms. Sensibilidad, él esta jodidamente celoso, no puede soportar verla suspirar por aquel geek de mierda, simplemente no puede, no aguanta verla pensar en otro hombre que no sea él.

Pero su egoísmo tiene límites, él sabe que amarla solo la destruiría, por eso se conforma con adorarla desde el pedestal en donde la tiene, su cariño hacia ella es probablemente lo más puro que tiene, es probablemente lo más sincero que llegara a sentir.

Él la ama realmente, sabe que su sentimiento es tan fuerte que tiene que dejarla ir, tiene que dejarla ser libre antes de haber comenzado, porque para él es suficiente soñar con sus besos y caricias porque sinceramente es un cursi muy en el fondo.

El sabe que a veces amar significa evitar sufrimiento, porque no solo la ama, él la adora, adora su cuerpo, su olor a perfume, su forma de vestir, pero sobre todo adora su manera de mirar al mundo.

Ella se hace la fuerte, ella quiere creer que es la líder, pero realmente ella solo es otra chica, él lo sabe porque muy en el fondo él la conoce mejor que nadie. Y aunque ella solo lo quiera como su mejor amigo y compañero de fiesta, él sabe que la protegerá de todos los males del mundo porque al final él es el monstruo que asecha a la princesa, él será su perdición, también su salvación, él está seguro de eso aunque ella todavía no lo sepa.

_El amor en el mejor de los casos queda flotando en el aire, porque al final el amor nunca gana, porque el amor nos hace débiles, nos hace desear cosas imposibles, nos hace desear cosas que en nuestro sano juicio ni si quiera pensaríamos, porque el amor es como una enfermedad, nos infecta y nos hace tener alucinaciones, crea dolor estomacal, delirios, bipolaridad a veces, arritmias pero es la mejor enfermedad habida y por haber porque sin ella no sentiríamos nada._

_Pero el amor es una mierda en ocasiones, lastima y amenaza con lanzarte en un oscuro espiral de depresión, pero sin él la vida no tendría sentido, sin él la vida no tendría derecho de llamarse vida porque no la disfrutamos, porque al final el amor es la mierda más dolorosa jamás inventada, pero es el sentimiento más puro y noble que un humano puede llevar consigo y esto vale por todo el dolor, sufrimiento y sacrificio que hagamos y/o tengamos porque al final todos amamos y somos amados._

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicatorias:<strong>Si llegaste aquí es porque te intereso mi historia así que te la dedico a ti lector, dedicada a todos los chicos que intentan encontrar su madriguera en el mundo, dedicada a mi Natz, a mi dude a la persona que aguanta cada tontería que le digo... también va para Arie, mi sister adoptiva una de las chicas más geniales del internet, y para HalliwellMB mi maestra pero sobre todo mi amiga, las adoro chicas, no sé qué haría sin ustedes, probablemente mis historias estarían a la mitad y serian popo jajaja también va para todos los escritores porque sin ellos no hubiera conocido y no conoceré gente tan maravillosa como lo son ustedes…

**Nota:** ¿Todos aman a quien no deberían? Eso es parte de esta historia todos los personajes crecerán y se darán cuenta de a quien aman y a quien NO bueno espero que no se desesperen con tanto alboroto pero pronto se arreglara muchas gracias por leer y dejen muchos reviews y recuerden que es parte de crecer…

Es una adaptación de mi fiction pero dije "Humm… Fanfiction también lo merece" y que mejor que Twilight para traerles esta extraña historia.

Los amo a todos… y no estoy ebria lo juro

**Dani:D**


End file.
